rechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shambhala
Shambhala é o cenário principal onde se passa a fanfiction Resident Evil: Chronicles III. História O Estado de Shambhala era, a princípio, um conglomerado de ilhas localizadas ao leste do México. Pouco depois de sua descoberta oficial em 1721 através de uma expedição militar francesa, liderada por Sir Robert Duchamps, houve a notificação da existência do arquipélago para as autoridades, e obviamente, as terras receberam uma conturbada tentativa de colonização - ainda mais pelo fato de tais terras possuírem ouro em abundância e diversos outros recursos naturais que poderiam ser reaproveitados. As terras já eram habitadas, porém, pelos ferozes índios da tribo Yucatec, que resistiram arduamente. Só após quase quatro décadas, enfim, houve paz e a prosperidade começou a reinar. Em 1816, entretanto, a ilha central do arquipélago sofreu uma intensa crise de cólera, causando a morte de muitos inocentes. Nesta época, o primeiro hospital do arquipélago fora fundado em uma das ilhas, batizada de Stoker Island, na tentativa de servir aos necessitados. Foi então que o explorador europeu Henry Travis chegou ao arquipélago e após mostrar seus resultados para a Academia Real de Ciências, na Inglaterra, ele recebeu financiamento para outra expedição. Dado isso, iniciou sua busca, pesquisando regiões que fossem propícias para o cultivo das plantas nativas da África, entre as quais uma variação da Sonnentreppe, também chamada de “Escadas do Sol”. Diz-se que a expedição foi um fracasso, mas a planta permaneceu no solo de Shambhala e faz parte da cultura do Arquipélago, que mudou e adaptou-se às mudanças climáticas. Dizem que os remanescentes das tribos indígenas cultivavam e veneravam a flor, a qual acreditavam ser sagrada, e a utilizam em rituais. As explorações de Travis trouxeram, ainda assim, diversos outros benefícios, como por exemplo, a declaração de que o arquipélago é uma terra plenamente habitável, e ganhando por volta de 1850, o nome de Shambhala. O nome sugerido pelo membro da família Travis, significa em sânscrito “um lugar de paz, felicidade, tranqüilidade”, e acredita-se que seus habitantes sejam todos iluminados. Décadas depois, a América anexou o arquipélago, juntamente de várias outras terras, como o Novo México e o Texas. Entretanto, diferente dos estados continentais, a ilha ficou isolada. Foi então que Cuba entrou para o lado soviético, e com a ameaça da União em protelar a ilha para o socialismo, o arquipélago foi tomado por completo, fazendo dele uma base militar de localização privilegiada. A Ilha Central, agora uma potência em plena ascensão tecnológica, tornou-se povoada quase que exclusivamente por laboratórios de pesquisas e os centros de treinamento militares do governo liderados pelo General Gabriel “Marson” Ancellotti; enquanto as demais ilhas não passavam de colônias de pescadores. As Ruínas Subterrâneas, uma herança do arquipélago desde a era pré-colonial composta de vários templos e monumentos Maias, tornaram-se enormes labirintos abaixo da terra, sendo o investimento uma cortesia da empresa Lipcke Inc.. Tais feitos garantiram segurança e sigilo às operações militares que eram realizadas no arquipélago. Com grandes progressos, a Ilha Central tornou-se, inesperadamente, um local propício ao turismo; o que fatalmente ocasionou em 1984, na Guerra da Invasão Estrangeira de Shambhala. A crise interna foi superada poucos anos depois, e foi em meio a este desastre que três famílias se sobressaíram, colocando uma prática uma aliança e uma amizade que perdura até os dias de hoje. São eles: os Lipcke, os Ancellotti e os Noble. A fortuna provinda da Família Lipcke foi a responsável por grandes investimentos na Ilha Central. O militarismo da família Ancellotti ocasionou grandes alianças internacionais. A influência da família Noble gerou grandes uniões internas em prol de um golpe contra Cuba. Juntas, as três famílias foram as principais razões de Shambhala ter crescido tanto naquela época. Mas mesmo que o arquipélago fosse recheado de inúmeras riquezas naturais, as pessoas que habitavam Shambhala infelizmente não tinham direitos sobre os bens sociais que boa parte dos estados continha, e o estado era considerado literalmente um país de terceiro mundo por conta disso. Em meio às campanhas e a sua constante preocupação com a situação dos moradores locais, Marson rapidamente ganhou a atenção da ONU, conquistando o seu apoio nas questões que se referiam à importação e exportação de alimentos e remédios. Conseqüência de seus protestos, o General também ganhou o apoio dos Estados Unidos. E em um momento tão delicado para o arquipélago, foi então que ele assumiu o governo da ilha e liderou o povo. Ainda que fosse acusado de ser um ditador, o povo de Shambhala enfim viu uma luz no fim do túnel. Pouco tempos depois, com o final da Guerra Fria, o local já não teria mais utilidade como uma base estratégica para Cuba - apesar de eles continuarem a ser um país socialista que não causava nenhum temor à nação. Sendo assim, Shambhala foi finalmente anexada como o estado mais novo dos Estados Unidos, juntamente com o Alasca. Ainda que tenha sido um ditador, Marson foi condecorado por inúmeros feitos e, sobretudo, deixou de herança para o arquipélago um pólo industrial situado na Ilha Central, no coração de Shambhala, onde diversas empresas se instalaram. Dentre estas, se destacam o ramo educacional, alimentício, farmacêutico e militar. Em 2004, Marson renunciou ao seu posto de Governador de Shambhala para atender exclusivamente seus serviços ao Pentágono. O cargo em questão foi passado para sua filha, Renee Ancellotti, que com extrema competência, reformulou o estado e a política de Shambhala, desvencilhando-se por completo da imagem ditadora de seu pai. Durante o tempo que liderou Shambhala, a mulher fez com que o arquipélago se tornasse um local industrializado, se equiparando de igual para os estados continentais. Na Capital do Centro Urbano, é possível visualizar prédios com tecnologia de última geração e ao redor, um perfeito contraste com inúmeras árvores e plantas. E em todas as ilhas que compõem o arquipélago, quase todas as famílias possuem um teto para morar, comida na mesa, acesso à saúde, à educação, saneamento e diversas atrações culturais, sendo este último inclusive um dos pontos altos que transforma Shambhala em uma forte potência turística e a pioneira de uma indústria 100% ecológica e auto-sustentável, tudo graças ao investimento maciço e o apoio de empresas de ramos fundamentais. De uma nação totalmente desconhecida, hoje, Shambhala se tornara um modelo perfeito para o restante do mundo. Crise A segunda Conspiração Vermelha, ou a Crise em Shambhala, foi posto em prática em 15 de Agosto de 2008, após quase dois anos de preparações. O comando das ações deste plano responde diretamente à Eileen Ancellotti, irmã gêmea da governadora de Shambhala que age sob a alcunha de Lydia d’Tremmont. Diferente da primeira Conspiração Vermelha iniciada em meados de 1980 pela Elite dos 4 em parceria com a Corporação Umbrella, este novo esquema é financiado pela RedUmbrella em parceria com a RedSea. Dados de pesquisas foram recolhidos em dois ensaios de infecção experimental, utilizando Agnecia como plano de observação: Capital (T-Virus e G-Virus em fevereiro de 2006); Condado de Kiev Rus (Las Plagas em agosto de 2008). O Uroboros e o Virus-C estavam ainda sendo testados em Shambhala, sendo o primeiro aplicado no Military Training Center o e o segundo aplicado nos American Government Research Facility. Constam dados que outros experimentos e ensaios de infecção intencional ocorreram em algumas pequenas cidades espalhadas ao redor do mundo, mas não há registros concretos. A partir de dados recolhidos com tais experimentos, três drogas alucinógenas foram produzidas nos laboratórios subterrâneos de Shambhala. São elas: “Highway to the Hell”, “Dioneia-015” e “Coquetel Shambhala”. Dois dos três projetos são encabeçados pelo doutor Wolfgang Gerhard e o outro pelo doutor William Neborn. Todos os compostos deixam o usuário a mercê do vicio instantâneo e possuem agentes infecciosos. Highway To Hell é utilizada para deteriorar a sanidade e é muito usada por adolescentes e jovens. Dioneia-015 é uma substância extraída de uma variação da Plant-42 e é utilizada para controlar o hospedeiro uma vez que a planta se desenvolver dentro do organismo do usuário. O Coquetel Shambhala é uma bebida alcoólica que contém entre seus compostos químicos, o Virus-T. Embora existam diversas especulações a respeito da origem da infecção em Shambhala, a principal causa da infecção provém do Coquetel Shambhala. A mídia fora do arquipélago especula que o vírus, identificado como uma variação do T (por causa dos solventes misturados no coquetel) pode ter sido obra de um ataque vindo diretamente de Cuba, ou Coréia do Norte ou União Soviética. Outras fontes apontam a culpa para o grupo Aden Arabie e/ou para a própria governadora de Shambhala, que foi revelada como líder do grupo terrorista RedUmbrella, e tendo como principal cúmplice, o jornalista Allan Smith. Após o alastro da infecção em Shambhala em 15 de agosto, a ONU aguarda uma posição de Renee Ancellotti. E como ela, o General Marson e até mesmo o diretor da filial européia da B.S.A.A., Paul MacTavish, se encontram desaparecidos, a organização aguarda o anúncio dos Estados Unidos da América. Nesse meio tempo, boatos circulam a respeito da ativação de uma nova arma, a Regia Solis II. Os rumores não se confirmam para a mídia, mas como se passam mais de 72 horas e a B.S.A.A. não consegue evacuar e/ou estabilizar a ameaça em tempo dentro do arquipélago, unidades militares (aeronáutica, marinha e exército) cercam as ilhas. Neste ponto os principais objetivos da Conspiração Vermelha são colocados em prática. E então ocorre por fim a sabotagem... Infiltrados na RedUmbrella estão: Karenina Albachekov, a capitã das tropas da RedUmbrella e seu sócio Daniel, intendente das linhas de comunicação e vigilância instaladas por todo o arquipélago. Os dois liberam as B.O.W.s cultivadas nos subterrâneos do arquipélago, atrasando os planos da Conspiração Vermelha; e somado o fato de que o atentado à governadora de Shambhala fracassa, o plano começa a desestabilizar-se desde cedo. Quando são enfim expostos como traidores, Karenina e Daniel mantém controle sobre toda a rede de comunicação e vigilância existente em Shambhala e começam a entrar em contato com diversos sobreviventes, lhes oferecendo um meio de fuga em troca de pequenos favores. Com a intervenção de Daniel, os sobreviventes conseguem resgatar e tirar Paul MacTavish de Shambhala. Os dois formam um acordo e o diretor da B.S.A.A. European Branch se reúne com o comitê internacional da ONU. O caso é discutido por horas a fio, e ele consegue enfim, cerca de mais 72 horas de vida para o arquipélago, tempo mais do que suficiente para se conseguir uma posição a cerca da estabilidade da família Ancellotti. Para decidir, como e quando exatamente será feita a higienização do arquipélago, MacTavish é chamado até a Casa Branca, onde, em uma reunião com algumas personas de respeito, decidem os detalhes da Operação SX. No dia 23 de agosto de 2008, o arquipélago foi erradicado através dos raios fulminantes do satélite Regia Solis II. Lugares *Ilha Central *Pólo Industrial *Avenida Central *Novo Centro Hospitalar e de Pesquisas *Viaduto Intermunicipal (Interliga os Pólos) *Ilha do Sudoeste (Pólo Alimentício) *Ancellotti Manor (Norte da capital) *Pot O’ Sugar *Lobo's Apartment (Periferia de Shambhala) *Centro Urbano (Ruas de Shambhala) *Centro de Treinamento Militar *Aeroporto Internacional de Shambhala *Tower Bridge (Ponte Basculante) *Royal Palms Resort *Summers Pallace *Rachel's Apartment *Tunéis Lipcke *Torre Gionne *Circo da Madame Sonaya *Mansão / Museum Lipcke (Bairro Blue Velvet) *Hotel Night Inn Shambhala *Praça Henry Travis *Rua Hamptons *Avenida St. Alucard *Escritório da RedSea *Esgotos de Shambhala *Becos *Loft *Ivo And Circles Railway *Parque Ecológico *Zoológico Natural de Shambhala (Spider-Man Street) *Arca de Shambhala *Porto Real *Avenida Real *Centro Administrativo de Shambhala *Palácio do Sol e da Lua *Gabinete da Governadora *Catedral de Shambhala *Hospital "Saint Alessa" de Shambhala (Antigo Centro Hospitalar) *Jardim Botânico de Shambhala *Estufa de Shambhala *Professional University of Shambhala *Praia / Baía do Torso *Parque Verde (Bosques) *Reserva Natural de Shambhala *Rua Sienna Fowler *Museu do Acolhimento *Posto de Gasolina / Loja de Conveniência *Fábrica P-21A *Incineration Disposal Plant *A Hidra *Albergue Ancellotti *Rodovia Laranja *Cassino Battle Royale *Cemitério de Shambhala *La Isla Bonita / Cia de Turismo *Rosenklaus Gunshop *Underground RedUmbrella Labs *Distrito Norte *Shopping Center Romero *Avenida Sunderland *Estacionamentos *Joseph Merrick Sanatorium *Estação Mulholland Drive *Centro de Detenção *David Lynch Station *Cassino Diane Selwyn *Apple Inn Hotel *Ruínas Maias / Ruínas de Shambhala *Complexo do Governo Americano *Deepest Level *Floresta de Shambhala *Parque de Diversões Pacific Playland *Bosque Kreeds / Jardim Botânico *Parque Rest In Pieces *Oficina do Jay (Wong Boulevard) *Complexo Coliseu *Ciclo da Cultura *Ciclo dos Prazeres *Ciclo dos Jogos *Estádio Poseidon *Shambhala Police Department *Nando's Gun Shop *Teatro Garland *Estúdio Wichita *Praça Ancellottii *Jardim de Heloise *La uña del diablo / Baía Adelina *Stoker Island *RedUmbrella Head Quarters / Main Research Center / The Hive *Igreja / Catacumbas (Stoker Island) *Fazenda Noble *Colégio Militar *Fortaleza em Alto Mar *Ponte Duque Magnos *Ponte de Concreto *Estrada de Terra e Carvão *Orfanato Damnoni *Catedral de Montmartre *Cemitério Euphrasie Fauchelevant *Bar From Dusk Till’ Dawn *Avenida Kubrick *Orfanato Skyfall *Torres Gêmeas *Usina Termonuclear de Shambhala *Píer *Fábricas Bracho *Shambhala Water Treatment System *THE LAIR-5698 *Underwater Laboratory *Estátua do General Marson Curiosidades *Após a Crise em Shambhala, o dia 15 de agosto ficou conhecido mundialmente como “Dia do General Marson”, já que seu papel na destruição do arquipélago permanece oculto para o público e a mídia. Category:Cenários Category:Cenário Principal Category:Resident Evil: Chronicles III